


Red String

by orphan_account



Series: The String That Binds US [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Red String of Fate, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the Human Realm, Luz's fate is sealed when her Mother makes a hard decision.In the Demon Realm, Amity vows to bring vengage for her North Star.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The String That Binds US [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122863
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Red String

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on 1/26/2021 at 6:12:
> 
> Luz's age has been raised up to twelve and Amity's have been lowered to fifteen.

The everlasting and celestial bond and guidance known as, fate, destiny, and North Stars had existed since the very beginning. It was these bonds that pulled creatures together before they created a name of the emotion they bore. Because the emotion went unnamed and hidden by many for centuries, it forced many bonded people to remain quiet about their affection. Only the ones who were deemed worthy and had bountiful resources were allowed to act. They were the only ones able to protect their daughters and allow them a long life with many children.

For a thousand lifetimes, this practice remained in place with the discovery of the string. It was this object, flowing and pulsing, that began to lead people, from many caskets to their best selected partner. It was this strong that allowed the best breeding chance for children. It was this discover that allowed many, not all, to be with their partner.

Now, with things changing, people began to understand and study the object and bond. With many attention, a thousand years ago everything changed. The cord, now being known as a string, had gone from a pure white to a bright, eye taking red that pulsed to life when time came for both, Destined, to meet and start their life. These bonds quickly grew into many different variants all over the realms. Destined for the savages. Fate, destiny, and sometimes soulmate, for the naïve humans. North Stars for the demons and witches.

It was this tale, now knowing as Tale of The Red Strong, was told to the young in the Demon Realm with being passed on by parents and mentors during the savage ages. But when, Emperor Belos, took hold, the Red String became much more. It was now seen as a reward for the loyalty and comradely of joining the covens. This information along with the tale of the Red String was taught to the young.

But in the Human Realm, where fantasy caused much turmoil and dismay, it was seen as a childish tale. Only the people, crazy or naïve enough, would believe that there were soulmates or destined pairs for someone to meet and fall in love. A person with a steady head would pick their partner who bore the best traits for the survival of their offspring and not leave them for death during a young phase of their relationship.

While there were people, who thought the legend was farce, there were others, who desired and sought out knowledge of the string. It was how many young, curious and bored, would find about how a red, glowing string, only visible to the ones who were needed to bring the two together, would link someone to a complete stranger’s heart. Appearing when either both are ready to meet or one is in the danger that would have brought their untimely demised, it saved many people who unknowingly met people who later, after realization, had saved them from disasters happening their former residence that could have killed them.

But as modern technology began to appear and people no longer holding curiosity like beings of past, it began to fade. Now, it was barely spoke of, except on a rare occasion.

***

From a young age, her daughter, Luz Noceda, had been a bizarre and imaginative child who seemed to track trouble like a bloodhound to a bone. There had been many occasions where she had been called into the school for another problem her Mija had created. But during all of this, she knew that Luz hadn’t meant to cause any trouble. While she didn’t think before acting, her intentions were for the best and in attempt to help someone. While she got in trouble at school, she never once punished her. Instead, she was met with comfort and redirection for a better way to show someone she cared for them.

But still, even after four years of this being a routine, Camilia still found out worrying when she got a call. There was still an off chance that Luz had been, instead of the cause, being the victim. While it had been rare in the past, it was becoming more and more common with her getting older and being more vocal and advanced than her peers.

The call on a cold, winter morning that it was one of those moments.

Arriving at the school and to find her daughter, sniffling and an ice pack against one tight and one, wrapped in bandaged, pressed against her stomach, she grew worried and livid. Rushing over to her daughter and crouching down, the exhausted mother, gently brushed her bangs out of way, anger growing when she saw nail marks over her daughter’s right eye, making it swollen. “What happened?” she demanded, looking at the principal as she kept checking for any other signs of unseen injuries. “Who did this to my daughter? I want names of the children and parents now, Hank!”’

“Now, Ms. Noceda...” Her daughter’s principal sat behind his desk, his hands resting on the edge. He kept his gaze moving between the single mother and her daughter to the other person, a mousy blonde, and a teenager, barely looking old enough to be legal, stood on the other side. “At the moment, there are more pressing manners to speak about rather than what happened to your daughter. Ms. Hale would you like to tell us what happened again?”

“I was playing on the playground with my friends, Hazel and Emma,” the girl spoke softly. “When that girl, the freak, appeared, almost out of thin air, next to me, asking if I was looked for where my red string led or if I hadn’t noticed yet. Of course, Hazel, Emma, and I tried to move away but she touched me and I felt like I was going to be in danger so I defended myself.”

“T-t-that’s now how it happened,” sniffled Luz as her wounds throbbed painfully. “I-I-I was playing with some of the younger kids, who wanted to hear stories, when y-y-you started calling them names. W-w-when I tried to leave you stopped in front of me and refused to let me go as your friends attacked me.”

“With having two differing stories, you know how split I am, Ms. Noceda,” her daughter’s principal said, glancing at Camilia. “And with Luz’s track record, I have to believe Ms. Hale. She has an A+ student and has never gotten into trouble before unlike her daughter. So, with much sorrow, I have to say your daughter is suspended for the rest of this week and next week. She won’t be able to do her homework or have a chance to make it up. Now, before I have to call security, take your leave.”

Glaring at her daughter’s principal and grabbing her bag, Camilia led her daughter into the car. Throwing her bag in the back and driving away, the nurse fought back the urge to curse out the man. Seeing her mother angry and then possibly learning new curse words would do nothing but harm her daughter.

“Mami,” her daughter whispered hesitantly, her one good eye looking at her. “Am I am trouble for getting expelled?”

Releasing a deep breath, the single mother gave a quick shake of her head. “No, BeBe,” she assured her once she got onto the main highway. With her already picking her daughter up and receiving the bad news, there was no way she was going back to work like normal. Her superior, Barb, would understand with being like a second mother to Luz. “As long as you don’t start the fight or fight with the thought of more than self-defense, I am not going to punish you.”

Giving a mute nod, the car fell into silence as they continued the thirty minute car ride back to their small, house in the country side. Once parked in the driveway and allowing her daughter to rest, Camilia went to sit in the kitchen, wanting to call her superior and make a pot of coffee. With how much of a headache was today, she was close to calling it a night very early.

But after a quick call and getting a cup of coffee, she settled in front of her laptop, deciding to focus on updating her files that she kept for anything involving Luz or herself. With her loss in her writing and coffee lulling her senses, she hadn’t noticed how late it was until Luz interrupted her.

“Mama.” The sleepy voice of her thirteen-year-old broke her concentration as she entered the kitchen, holding her stuffed, pink bunny creature in her arms. “Are we going to eat soon? It’s almost my bedtime.”

“I-I was planning to order out tonight,” she said quickly. “And with you asleep, I wanted to wait until you woke up to order. With you not having school for the next thirteen days, I thought you could stay up later tonight, Mija. How does Chinese sound? The usual?”

“Yes,” she said with a nod, heading to her bedroom to watch some anime while they waited for the order to arrive.

***

Tucking in her daughter that night and reading her a few pages from their current book, Good Witch Azura and the Shadow King, Camilia pressed a kiss onto her forehead. “I love you, BeBe,” she whispered to her groggy daughter, going to turn off her table light when she paused by a question.

“Mami, what caused to fall in love with Papi?”

Settling back onto the edge of the bed, and re tucking her daughter in, Camilia smiled. “I don’t know how to fully explain it sweetie,” she said, remembering the first moment she had met her deceased husband and father of her two children, Luz and Luzia. With Luzia, now being twenty-two and off at college, it was just Luz, her little surprise, and herself at home. “But I know there was something, almost unearthly, that seemed to pull us together. When we first we met, he came to me, wrapped me tightly in his musuclar arms, in a heavy accent whispered, “After many years of searching, I have found the person who kept my heart beating and led me away from where I didn’t belong”. We started dating immediately and two weeks later, between my busy schedule and his, we got engaged and married after knowing each other for a month. Exactly a year after being married we had your older sister. After him passing and having you, it is very easy to remember how lucky I was to meet him. It was because of him and my two BeBes that I was able to be on the path I am now.”

“Would I ever be able to meet someone like Papa?” she asked sleepily, rolling onto her side. “Someone who will treat me like papa treated you?”

“One day,” she said hopefully, pressing a lovely kiss into her forehead. “One day when you are older.”

***

A month later, after much hesitance, Camilia did what she thought was best for her daughter. After getting repeatedly called to the school three or four times a week for something that her daughter “supposedly did” and seeing her having no friends, she couldn’t take it anymore. With a few hours of research over the last few days and reading the pamphlets given to her by a local youth center, she decided it would for the best.

In two weeks, her newly turned thirteen-year-old daughter, would be going to Camp Reality Check. Hopefully, when she returned home, there would be tales of friends, adventures, and happy times.

What she wasn’t expecting was her daughter returning eight months into the new year and having grand, fantastical tales to tell her.

***

Amity from a young age knew she had a North Star. While her string remained dull and sill, it still gave her hope for one day meeting her soulmate. It was this hope that kept her going until her twelfth birthday when, in the middle of opening presents, it grew blight and pulsed, warning her of her future meeting with her North Star. With bated breath and brightening hope, she waited. Days went by. Weeks went by. Months went by. Than finally it was almost a full ten years since her string had come alive. But unlike others in her position, she knew they were close to meeting. The tugging and pulling had begun to take hold, leaving her with a struggle to pay attention.

But now, with the knowledge of her soulmate, crossing her paths soon, Amity knew it was time to buckle down and become serious. With her now working alongside her former mentor, Lilith Clawthorne, as Co-Covenness for the Emperor’s Coven, there were many things to be prepared for when time came. There was making sure they had adequate protection to starting to assimilate her to the daily routine and scheduling of their partner to make her well known enough not to be stopped and processed every time they came to see her to also knowing places to seek refuge if the castle was ever broken into.

“The time is getting closer,” Amity said once day during their free brief hours of working on paperwork in the shared office of her former mentor, Lilith Clawthorne. “I don’t know how to explain it but the time is getting sped up faster than expected, Lilith.”

“H-has the Titan spoke to you, Amity?” her former mentor asked, laying her quail into its ink bottle. “Emperor Belos has said he sensed a great change that will be arriving to the Isles soon.”

“I don’t think so,” she offered, keeping her gaze down at her paperwork. “But I have been having flashes of someone and emotions that aren’t mine. And my string, once only occasionally pulsing and twitching, is now filled with energy and beginning to attempt to lead me away from the castle and into the lower rings.”

“The Stirrings,” Lilith breathed, tapping her fingers on her oakblood desk, deep in thought. “If you hare having the stirrings than your string is beginning to be more active, than I reckon that you are true, dearest.”

“So, should I ready their room for when it come they come and take their place as my side?” she said hesitantly. “If the bond began when she was born, than my North Star would just be turning ten summers in a few weeks. They will be too young to share a room with me until she is older.”

“We should go and start the preparation for the guard to be ready for when they-he or she-take up their role as a Covenness North Star,” Lilith said, standing up and summoning her, white staff. Going to the door and waiting for her former apprentice to follow, the two Covennesses go to begin preparations.

***

Later that night, in the privacy of her own quarters, Amity stared up at the ceiling of her resting chambers. She lay on her back with her hands on her stomach, scratching the rough cur of her familiar, a large cat, as it sprawled out on top of her. Over the last few hours, her stirrings, flashes and emotions, had gone from while pained and sad, was now distraught and heart breaking. Her North Star was spiraling and there was nothing she could do for the time being. Until they were at her side, she could only sit in the background, pleading and begging that her North Star would stay strong for a little longer.

She knew, no longer with childhood innocence, that their time was beginning to run out, and with them separated by how many miles, there was nothing she could do. Her entire plan of taking time off to find her had been tarnished when realizing they were too far apart to find her before it would be too late. She would have to wait until they came to her.

With their situation limited to almost nothing, the only option was hope for her North Star being strong enough to keep moving forward, and right into her proper place at her side. And, once Amity knew she was safe, the covenness vowed to make the person who caused distress and hysterics to her Heart, they would pay.

They would pay for causing her harm and breaking her first bright spirit. If she had to help rebuild her and make them remember them true self, there would be nothing except her former mentor, Lilith Clawthorne, from going through with her threats and protecting her North Star, even if it was from her very own kin. Her North Star, her Heart, would come first before anything else.


End file.
